When Dawn Comes
by Tap-Chan
Summary: Ghosts of the past haunt the memories forgotten, duties of the present outweigh the past and feelings once in existence may exist no more. Sylvanas' journey to Kalimdor might very well prove to be her undoing.
1. Prologue

**When Dawn Comes** by **Tap-Chan**

Rated: PG13+

Standard Disclaimer Apply: All Warcraft characters, spells and locations belong to Blizzard.

12/3/05

**AN**: I just can't help it! I'm just itching to try my hand at this after reading J CAE's warcraft works. ( ) Of course, this is just experimental... but it might cure me of my lethargy at anything creative recently.

**Prologue:**

He was cold. The harsh winds and ice cut at his skin and chilled him to the bone. Northrend, the roof of the world, was a harsh and desolate place to his people. It had been 6 months since the defeat of their lord and master, Illidan Stormrage. And yet, the ghost of the Betrayer seemed to linger in the minds of all who had followed him here.

They were so close to escaping this frozen land...

If only the undead would stay their hand for a moment, he and his people would be safe. They would be away from this unwelcoming land of ice and snow. He did not want to fail his people this way and have them perish in this forsaken land.

Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider urged his troops a little more...

They were so close to escape that he could almost feel it in the air.

Vashj and her Naga had most probably reached safety 2 days ago. But they had a pact. Each would wait for the other's safe retreat to the shore line, no one would be left behind. Not if they could help it.

In his mind's eye, Kael saw a pair of dancing eyes floating before him and heard the whisper of a rustling cloak from the depths of his memory, distracting him. But the voice of Illidan kept him from stopping and lapsing into certain death.

_"Move, young Kael...or forever be trapped on this barren land with whatever memories you have, to be forgotten with your death."_

The memories were all he had left... a memory of Quel'Thalas, a memory of vengeance, and a memory... of failure. These would not be forgotten. He would not allow it. So, he trekked through the snow, seeking escape and the salvation of the open seas.

Ner'Zhul in the body of Arthas, sat silent on the Frozen Throne of the Ice Crown Glacier. His eyes glowing an eerie incandescent blue as he saw all and yet, was looking at nothing at all. He had spent the last 6 months sitting on the Frozen Throne, recuperating and restoring the energies he had once lost when his icy prison had cracked.

And yet, even with his powers restored, he still could not reclaim the undead that had fallen from his grasp and into the hands of another. Another that he, or more precisely, Arthas, should never have brought back.

Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Banshees.

Alone. It was funny how things could change in just the blink of an eye. The invasion of the scourge and the destruction of almost all life in Lordaeron. And now, she was alone. Oh, she had her followers, but she was alone. She could almost imagine that the world was at peace again...

But she knew better.

Hardships lay in her path and it was up to her to lead her people against all that lay before them. The calming waves of the ocean, hid what lay ahead...

In the back of her mind, a memory came and went before she could grasp it with her mind's hands.

"The ships have docked, m'lady. We await your command."

Whatever she would have remembered would have to wait. She had a goal to accomplish.

To be continued...

I have to say, I haven't a better the name for the story, so I just gave it one...so I wouldn't have this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that tells me, "Hoi, the story you're writing doesn't have a name!"

Right, I liked Kael for being an Elf previously, but I REALLY became a fan after J Cae's works. So, I decided to pull my practically dead writing skills to life and try my hand at this.

12/3/05


	2. Chapter 1: The Shores of Kalimdor

**When Dawn Comes** by **Tap-Chan**

Rated: PG13+

Standard Disclaimer Apply: All Warcraft characters, spells and locations belong to Blizzard.

14/3/05

**Chapter 1: The Shores of Kalimdor**

Jaina Proudmoore stood on deck, her blue eyes staring out at the ocean. She should have teleported instead of sailing... Theramore wasn't that far off from the mainland, but she wasn't in a hurry, so why take her magicks for granted? She and a handful were the last of Dalaran's legacy.

If she stood still long enough, she was sure she'd be able to smell the scent of the old library once more, the familiar smells and feel of a weathered spell book in the Violet Citadel. But the spray of the ocean would always bring her fanciful daydream to an end. Dalaran and the Kirin Tor were gone and nothing would change that.

"M'lady, we are reaching mainland! Already we can see Ogrimmar!" called one of the helmsman.

Jaina nodded as she saw the buildings of the immensely huge orc city come into view. Now, all she needed to do was find Thrall and see what all the fuss was. Surely orcs would not need the services of the few elven healers that were still around, and yet... Thrall had asked for them.

**7 Months After Illidan's Death**

Kael'thas opened his eyes and winced as pain assaulted his head. He tried to move, but his body did not respond to his thoughts... his mouth was dry and his tongue felt like it had swollen three times its usual size. He heard the sounds of waves and felt the ocean gently lap at his feet. Turning his head, he saw an elven sorceress lying on her back with her eyes closed and looking incredibly pale...

Trying to call to her, he only managed to make a gutteral sound as the use of his tongue failed him.

"You are awake." came a familiar voice.

Kael turned to the sound of the voice, his lips managing to utter one word...

"Vashj."

"Relax, Prince Kael, you and your brethren are alive on the shores of Kalimdor, however you have been unconscious since our escape from Northrend, many thought you would not wake."

"Why-" gasped Kael as he desperately tried to form his question.

"The ships crashed on Kalimdor, but my Naga have already located all your Blood Elf brethren who have survived the rocks. You are at the moment unable to speak because of the herb we've been using to sustain you during your slumber. Nagaweed has a curious effect on the tongue." murmured Vashj.

Kael could only agree with a sigh as he closed his eyes in relief... they had escaped Northrend.

"There is a city nearby, Kael."

His eyes snapped open at that information. Whose city? Night Elves? His tongue trying to work.

"I have only seen their like in Outland, but green skins these orcs have." said Vashj in puzzlement.

Orcs! Kael frowned.

Before he could make a sound, there were heavy footsteps and grunts from what could only have been orcs.

Vashj slithered beside Kael and pointed an arrow at one of the orcs coming through the bush.

"Stay where you are, orcs!" shouted Vashj in her scratchy voice, meant more for the seas, her arrow tip beginning to show a hint of frost to it.

The orc stayed his ground as he eyed the arrow.

"Who are you, tresspassing on the borders of Durotar, and attacking these High Elves." grunted the orc, the huge hammer in his hand still poised in case of attack.

More bushes rustled.

"Warchief!" growled another.

"The 'Blood Elves' are our allies, orc and you are the one tresspassing. These lands belong to the High Borne and their descendents." hissed Vashj.

"I know not what madness you speak, serpent. We are merely looking for the elven Prince who according to the survivors we found, was said to have led them here." said the Warchief.

"Li-"

Kael managed to turn on his side and grip Vashj's arm, his lips mouthing out the word, "Stop." Dammit, why did he feel so weak? As he fell into unconsciousness, he heard the voices of the orc and Vashj call out to him, but what caught his attention was the whisper of a voice he had heard long ago...

_"Kael..."_

"Kael... Kael!" called a familiar voice.

His eyes opened and he saw a face he thought he would never see again. Blue eyes were filled with worry and golden strands of hair curled about her face. Her name came to his mind and lips before he realized who she was.

"Jaina."

Strands of grey-blue hair drifted in the wind as blood red eyes scoured her surroundings. So this was Kalimdor...

Stepping off from one of the rotting ships of the undead, Sylvanas Windrunner turned to face her second-in-command who was presently, awaiting her instructions.

"Have the Forsaken set up base camp here, Varimathras. Keep most of the troops on the ships, I want no trouble. Too many undead are too noticible, be discreet and keep a guard out."

"And where are you going, m'lady?" asked Varimathras.

"Where I go is none of your business, dreadlord. See that my commands are carried out." murmured Sylvanas before she slipped away into the dark grove of palms that littered the beach.

"Of course, m'lady." whispered Varimathras to no one.

Sylvanas moved swiftly through the trees, heading inland. Though her body was now that of a cursed undead, she still possessed the knowledge of an Elven Ranger. Her emotions seethed and bubbled at the thought of how Arthas had escaped. He had vanished beyond the reach of her spies, where he was, no one knew. Well, perhaps only Kel'Thuzad knew where that cursed Death Knight had fled.

She hissed at the thought.

Kel'Thuzad was a thorn in her side, the ever loyal servant of Ner'Zhul, holding the lands of Lordaeron in Arthas's name from her fellow Forsaken and last living pockets of human resistance.

Well, that would come to an end soon enough. The wise woman had said the herbs she would need to concoct her poison would only be found in Kalimdor. So, she had left the Undercity and here she was now, and once she had her poison, she would pry Arthas's location from Kel'Thuzad's lips and kill the lich by burying her poisoned arrows in his bones.

As she scouted further, she saw orchish runes carved into rocks which stood, almost like a marking of a border. She frowned as the rustle of undergrowth caught her attention. Crouching, she stilled her movements and watched as orcs came through an almost hidden path, carrying an elf and another serpent-like creature on stretchers.

Why in the world were elves here on Kalimdor? There were barely any left in Lordaeron, only a handful that had gotten seperated when Prince Kael'thas had returned and then led his people away from the forsaken and dying land of Lordaeron.

Had the Quel'dorei come here then? Back to their ancestral lands eternal of starlight. The elf had blonde hair, and by her dressing, was most likely an archer. A memory came to her mind... a memory of golden hair like sunlight...

But as quickly as it came, it was dashed from her thoughts. She wondered at this peculiarity. She could remember the fall of Quel'Thalas easily, and her heritage as one of the High Elves. But where were the thoughts of her loved ones? Why could she not remember any of her family? Each day the memories faded and each day her hatred grew. And little by little, her heart that had been elven was slowly disappearing from her.

Kael tried to lift his head and sit up at the sight of the human sorceress, falling weakly back to the hard cot. She was immediately there, helping him sit up and propping up his pillow.

"Jaina?" mouthed Kael once more. At least his tongue wasn't swollen anymore.

"It's been a long time, Kael." said Jaina slowly. "It's good to see you."

"And you." sighed Kael as he leaned back into the pillow. He was so tired... his hunger for magic, the hunger in all his people, was eating away at them. "So, this is where you have led the people who followed you."

"Yes."

There was silence between them and it seemed to stretch for an eternity.

"Your companion, the naga woman said you all had escaped from Northrend." began Jaina.

"Your Arthas has indeed forsaken his humanity and joined with the undead, Jaina. He destroyed Quel'Thalas and fouled its sacred waters. In fact, he has changed much from that handsome Prince I remember that I almost could not recognize him." said Kael acidly.

"He was never my Prince, Kael." murmured Jaina in defense.

"Of course not." he replied sarcastically. Turning away from Jaina, Kael could only clench his fists and his teeth in an effort to stop from shouting at her. She had abandoned him once before and the Alliance with her race had failed his people. Whatever he had once loved was gone.

"Please, leave me." murmured Kael, not facing her.

"Kael-"

"Just leave, Jaina." whispered Kael, his eyes closing at the sound of her pleading voice.

There was a sigh of defeat, the sound of footsteps and then, the sound of the door to the small orchish hut closing. Kael released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, his mind wandering to the events that had led him here thus far.

When had the world gone so wrong?

A breeze blew into the room and shifted his golden strands of hair, a stray curl tickling his cheek. The slight wind distracted him as it brought with it, the smells of the city and the faint scent of magic...

He struggled with his bed covers before finally being able to rise on his arm. It was without a doubt, magic... The faint scent of it hung in the air, brought by the soothing breeze. There was something about It that called to him, but before he could think of a suitable action, the scent disappeared as abruptly as it had come, leaving him to wonder...

Jaina Proudmoore leaned her back against an orc hut and closed her eyes with a sigh of defeat. She had never expected to see Kael'thas Sunstrider again, nor had she thought her first glimpse of him again would be him on a stretcher.

She did not dare deny she had been attracted to Arthas, but nor could she deny she had abandoned Kael because of her feelings. Though there had been nothing solid between the man who was now the Lich King and herself, there had still been that strange pull between them that she could not fight whenever she around him.

A large hand came down on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie.

"Jaina, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine...Thrall." sighed Jaina, pushing herself away from the orc hut. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No, I merely came by to inquire about the Elf Prince. Apparently, one of your Elven mages has arrived from Theramore. He wishes to see the prince."

Jaina knew immediately who Thrall meant. It could only be Eldin Sunstrider, Kael's last living relative. Behind Thrall, two mages walked up, both golden haired and wearing Blood Mage robes. They had come with the last bit of Alliance that had come to Theramore for sanctuary.

She recognized both, Eldin Sunstrider and Sylvos Windrunner.

"We are here to see, Kael, Jaina...you cannot deny us."

"I do not intend to, gentlemen. Kael is awake, but it is best I leave it up to him whether he is in the mood for visitors." replied Jaina.

"Then-" began Sylvos before he stopped and cocked his head as if listening for something, his lungs dragging in breath.

"What is it?" asked Eldin, turning to look at his companion.

"Impossible..."

"What?" asked Jaina confused.

Sylvos shook his head and merely frowned. "Perhaps I'm imagining things, it is nothing, Lady Jaina." answerd Sylvos curteously.

Upon entering, Sylvos noted Kael staring out into the distance that the window provided. Perhaps he had noticed it too? If so, perhaps he had not imagined it as he had first thought.

"Kael." called Eldin.

Kael'thas looked to see his visitors and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Eldin, Sylvos."

"Ishnu-alah, cousin." smiled Eldin warmly.

"Ishu-dal-dieb, cousin...Sylvos." returned Kael, nodding to the younger Blood Mage.

"We thought you had died. News of that human dog, Garithos reached our ears. We feared the worst for your fate." growled Eldin, his face changing at the mention of the human's name.

"What news?"

"He is dead. That is why, whatever that was left of the Alliance came here." answered Sylvos.

"I see..." murmured Kael thoughtfully.

"It is good to seeyou alive, cousin. Perhaps we should return another time when you are more able? The other elves on Theramore would be greatly relieved to know of your return." suggested Eldin.

"Perhaps you are right." agreed Kael.

"Then, we will take our leave." nodded Eldin.

"Prince Kael, I have something I must ask before we go." said Sylvos suddenly, his face worried and uncomfortable.

Both Sunstriders turned their attention to Sylvos, a questioning look on both faces.

"Ask your question, Sylvos. We are all brethren here. What is bothering you?"

**Undead Base Camp - Kalimdor**

Varimathras breathed in the air of Kalimdor and snarled. The air was everything Lordaeron's was not. Clean, undefiled by the stench of rotting and most of all... it smelled of fresh prey. His teeth watered at the smell of blood that flowed through the veins of live creatures, rather than what he had scented back in the Undercity, stagnant and rotting.

He felt Sylvanas' return before he saw her.

As she came into view, he noted she was covered in blood not her own, and scratches on her arms that oozed black liquid. She carried a sack that dripped in blood with the same scent as the red life giving fluid on her. Obviously, she had killed something.

"The first ingredient." hissed Sylvanas as she held out the sack to him. "See that the ghouls and abominations don't get at it. I'd rather not look for another Harpy Queen's Blood Heart..."

"Of course, Lady Sylvanas." murmured Varimathras as he accepted the sack.

"Tonight, I shall look for a centaur's eye. A centaur shouldn't be difficult to find. I hear the Barrens are crawling with the creatures. Now, you have been keeping a low profile as I insisted? No orcish scouts snooping around our base?"

"None, my lady. However, I do not think we shall escape their notice for long. The blight has already affected the vegetation surrounding us, I doubt their air patrols will miss the lining of dead trees, no matter how far away."

"You are right... I want a squad to look for Thunder lizards then...bring back its teeth. The herbs I shall need to gather myself."

"By your will, Lady." bowed Varimathras before heading to the nearby Crypt.

Sylvanas stared into a small pond of water, the reflection of her red eyes glaring back at her. Perhaps Varimathras' fears were already too late. Somehow... she sensed that someone knew she was already on Kalimdor, who it was, she didn't know.

_You can run, but you cannot hide, Sylvanas. We are bound, you and I... so long as I live, never shall you have eternal rest. And already, I am coming for you._

Hatred ran down her cold dead spine.

"Ner'zhul..."

The Lich King opened his eyes that glowed with unholy blue flame, his helm seemed like it was laughing. Perhaps Arthas had made an incorrect move in resurrecting her, but she was an able and capable leader. Such will and spirit...

Putting her under his thumb again had its benefits... but maybe the risk would be too high? Well, he would deal with it later...for now, he would wait for the Banshee Queen to make her next move.

"Anu'ba'rak... send for your Crypt Lord, Thebis-Ra. I have a mission for him." smiled the Lich King, his gloves covering the hilt of his rune blade, Frostmourne.

"At once, my King." rumbled the Giant Crypt Lord as it scuttled off to do the bidding of the Lich King.

**Two Days later...**

Sylvanas could almost scream in rage, was there nothing going right? A dust storm had kicked up the night she'd wanted to go centaur hunting, so there was nothing to do but wait it out. And her squad had yet to return from their Thunder Lizard hunt.

Not only that, but she had then learned that one of the herbs she required only grew in the forests of Ashenvale, home of the Kaldorei, or Night Elves as they were more frequently called.

She doubted the Night Elves would just allow her to stroll into their lands and take what she needed, especially not after what the Burning Legion had done to their precious Felwood Forest and sacred glades.

No, they definitely would not take kindly to any undead stepping into their groves and destroying the ground with their blight.

Sylvos rose in his bed, unable to sleep. Eldin had returned to Theramore Isle only yesterday while he had opted to stay. There was something that he just could not shake. And if what he suspected was true, how could he leave? Indeed, Kael had felt something on the wind, just like he had, before it had disappeared. Peering out the window, Sylvos sighed. At least the dust storm was dying down.

Daybreak came with the dying of the storm, inhabitants of the Barrens wandered out cautiously from their sheltered dens. It looked like it was going to be a good day for hunting.

"Lady Sylvanas..."

Varimathras cowered inwardly at the news he brought to the Dark Lady.

"What is it."

"The ghouls got to the Murlocs, we won't be able to use their venom."

"You were supposed to make sure that none of our forces did anything without specific orders, Dreadlord." replied Sylvanas coldly.

"I understand m'lady, but-"

He was not allowed to finish his sentence when Sylvanas hit him with a spell of silence and life drain. He a portion of his energy leaving him, peaking his hunger for blood to a painful level. When she stopped her Life Drain spell, he collapsed to the ground, his body weakened and starving. His cells felt shrivled of strength.

"Forgive me, m'lady..."

"Don't let it happen again, Varimathras." hissed Sylvanas, turning on her boot and disappearing into the vegetation.

Sylvos closed his eyes with a sigh. The sun was already setting, perhaps he should head back... but how could he go back now? He was sure the magic he had felt early this morning, belonged to her. If there was any chance she was alive...any chance she was here, he would find her.

But what greeted his eyes as he neared was dead trees and blighted ground.

_Undead!_

He wanted to turn and leave, but curiousity beckoned him closer.

He watched as the crypt fiends scuttled about, ghouls periodically breaking out into fights, and the most unnerving were the crying wails of the banshees that drifted about aimlessly. Before he knew what had happened, he was covered in the sticky web of a crypt fiend and a hard blunt object ramming down on the back of his skull.

The last he saw was of black boots and a black cape that drifted around her leather pants.

"Sylvos is missing." said Kael. "I've been looking for him all afternoon. Do you know where he's gone, Jaina?"

Jaina looked up from her seat and found Kael at her doorway, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a frown.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. What is wrong?"

Kael took a breath, unsure of how to explain the feeling that had come to him early that morning and then disappeared, just like it had before. But, he was sure that Sylvos had felt it too, and had gone to investigate. The calling of a loved one...

_But it can't be..._

It was dark when his eyes opened...

The first thing that assailed his senses was the stench of rotting flesh so overpowering, it nearly brought bile up to his throat, the next was the insistent ache in the back of his head where somebody had hit him.

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he realized he was in a cage with ghouls scurrying about, bones in their jaws and necromancers chasing after them in consternation. But the thought that puzzled him was...

_Why am I still alive?_

And the undead... why were they here? The base was small with the bare minimum of troops, however the ships nearby contested otherwise to their numbers. For some reason, these undead weren't invading Ogrimmar or Theramore and instead, seemed to be lying low. What was the Lich King up to this time?

"I see you are awake." came a voice.

Turning, his eyesight fell on the huge Nathrezim with the cordial manner. However, his attention was soon drawn to the smaller figure shrouded in a black cloak, a bow in the figure's hands. The garb and weapon of an Elven Ranger...

The figure's head lifted and eyes that glowed blood red, pinned him to the spot, dread filling him at the suspicion that rose in the back of his mind.

"How did you find us, we have been very careful with the barest amounts of activity...are there any others with you, Elf?" asked the ranger...a woman's voice. Familiar.

Sylvos could only stare in shock at the figure before him as the truth of the matter sank into his mind.

"Sylvanas..."

To be continued...

Yay, I finished the 1st chapter... after a very hectic week of assignments... and another 2 - 3 hectic weeks coming my way before term break. I've nothing to say except... I hope Enterprise actually gets another season from all the protesting going on. Long live Star Trek! **That** was pretty random... Luv J Cae's Warcraft works... sad about Darkrunner, though... it was interesting. ( Don't give up, Jen! Fenikkusu)

2/4/05


End file.
